It is often desirable, when traveling or otherwise away from home or office, to shave before an important meeting or social occasion. However, it is inconvenient for most individuals to carry a separate shaver and shaving cream dispenser both before and after use. In addition, it is often impossible to anticipate that such items will be necessary when leaving the home or office. It would, therefore, be desirable to have a disposable type razor that included a supply of shaving lubricant that could be readily purchased when required. It would also be a benefit if the combined disposable razor and shaving lubricant dispenser were sized to allow the unit to be kept in a glove box of an auto or in a briefcase until required. It would be further benefit if the shaving lubricant was a conventional cream or foam type shaving lubricant.